


The Alliance

by yahlikejazzz



Series: Expansion [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #lovedanny2016, <3, ;], Again, Alliances are made here, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Pack, BAMF Stiles, BB, Derek Never Left, Espec Danny, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Pack, Established Relationship, Established Town, Good Peter, Hale name has power, Hales are powerful, I think i am really back this time guys, Isaac Never Left, Jackson Never Left, Post Mpreg, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, and a bear, coming real soon, freaking love that Hawaiian, fuck personal finance, i am in class, i want to just make food, let us do this shit, new update for MVWATL, not enough love, pls, tear - Freeform, there are four pups, what am I even doing, you will get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahlikejazzz/pseuds/yahlikejazzz
Summary: The (Stilinski-)Hales move to get their name back on the map, for good this time, and to do that they must make Alliances.(might be a series because too many ideas)





	1. Chapter 1

"You want to make an alliance with our pack?"

The man on the opposite couch nodded. "We have heard of your- _achievements_ , and thought it best to combine our strengths."

Derek sat back in his seat, absently stroking Erica’s hair as her head laid in his lap, processing the offer.

It is not like the pack were not used to alliances. After the nogitsune, Stiles thought it best that they reopened their communication lines and got their name back on the supernatural map. He assigned Scott and Isaac as their communication liaisons, while Peter oversaw them. They came to a compromise seeing as the wolf was the one for the former Hale pack, however, many wolves heard of what happened with the elder Hale and were not thinking too highly of him right now.

They were allied with all three surrounding packs in the county so far, and extended their territory to the unclaimed fourth but let them be, seeing as not much happened there with the stray supes that occupied it and left it as a sort of neutral ground for meetings and such. They also reconnected with the major San Francisco pack, one of the largest in the country and very old friends of the Hales.

It had been a productive three years.

This current potential pack, named Shaye, had come from three counties over and alerted them with an early morning visit. The alpha came only with his mate and emissary, knowing anymore would be a threat he did not need.

_Smart._

The Shaye Pack was a rather small one, only spanning about eleven betas, five humans, the Alpha, mate, children, and emissary, giving them a total of twenty-one wolves. They were a complete family bred pack (except for the emissary) just like the Hales used to be.

The Alpha, Roy Shaye, was a rather large Irish man, surprising the pack when they noticed he was a _bear_ and not a wolf. He was shorter than Derek- though not by much, but was much wider, stacking on a scarily amount of muscles (They think it might be a trait of bears after a glance at Boyd and _no_ , Derek was not jealous), though they were a bit softer than they probably should have been, which shows a drop in routine workout. Despite his appearance, Alpha Shaye was a rather happy man and his smile had not fallen since he appeared on their doorstep.

Derek was afraid his boisterous laugh may wake up Stiles.

He had soft red hair that matched his beard and warm green eyes crinkled with age (but probably more from laughing) and laugh lines around his mouth. He had surprised the wolves _again_ when he mentioned he was a black bear after asked about the light crescent-shaped birthmark on his chest (from his mother side). He also had a coil of names wrapped around both his forearms.

His mate, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was a tiny, olive-skinned, black-haired, blue-eyed beauty.  She practically was dwarfed in comparison to Roy, though smelled of nothing but contentment as she pressed into his side (and possibly a bit of fear, but that could be because of Derek’s ever-existent glare). She was a born a black wolf as well- though not as dark as Derek and had a white belly- and surprisingly shy, though, after a bit, the pack could see her starting to relax. Her name was Rhea.

The emissary, named Jessy, was a plump, country blonde _(with bangs!)_ , and bright blue eyes. Freckles adorned her entire body and she was well dressed (Like _Lydia_ dressed), in a high-waisted peach skirt with a white top and a comfy, blue cardigan. Her nails had little-detailed bears painted on them and Isaac smiled and complimented her when he noticed.

She turned bright pink. It was _adorable_.

Jessy was a bit more talkative than Rhea, explaining some technical things that Roy may have missed.

"The alliance would really help us out." Shaye continued pulling Rhea in closer. "My mate is with child once again and I would like more protection over our growing pack."

Derek’s eyes fell on her and he noticed that there was a heartbeat growing along with her smell. He turned to the emissary and she stiffened with his steady glance. If he were not mated to Stiles, he would have been a bit peeved by this magic.

"I am-" Jessy started, but Derek cut her off with a shake off his head and looked away.

"My mate did that too while pregnant." He explained, "I know it is only for protection."

Jessy eased.

Shaye’s eyes widened. "You have new additions as well?"

"Yes," A few wolves rolled their eyes when they noticed the Alpha’s back become a little straighter. "Our first litter, four."

Roy burst out into laughter. "Four in the first go-round? Mine were twins and I was driven halfway down the river! How are you still standing Alpha Hale?"

Derek grinned. "Many secret nights."

Roy laughed again.

There was a thump on the stairs and the Shaye Pack were on full alert. Roy settled a little when the Alpha did nothing but turn his head towards the hallway.

Another thump.

Roy turned to Derek. "What is that?"

_Thump Thump._

He only smiled, eyes focused on the hall.

The alpha pulled his mate in more, wary. The entire Hale pack was focused on the hallway.

There was a final slow thump, then a soft "fuck this" and the sound of something striking the air. Then the tap of light of bare feet was heard coming towards them.

Alpha Shaye was shocked when a young man of about twenty-two stepped into the room. The man glared at the bright light streaming through the open windows and closed his eyes, padding over to the Hales.

The young man was gorgeous even in his half asleep state. His light brown hair was pushed up as if he ran his fingers through it when we woke, looking soft to the touch, and his face was covered in a variety of beauty marks, creating a wondrous constellation on his slightly tanned skin. His long eyelashes framed big beautiful honey-brown eyes (when they were opened) and skimming down, he had a cute upturned nosed and pink, puffy, cupid-bow lips that, even turned down, looked inviting. He wore a large, black, long-sleeved shirt that clearly was not his. It hung off his neck and threatened to fall off his shoulders, displaying a rather large silvery mating bite. His clothing ended at the shirt, which ended at his mid-thigh, and his long beauty-marked legs were on full display. His toes were painted a deep red.

The alpha watched as this man made his way along the pack, brushing each and every one of them as he passed, stopping to faceplant in a few chests, which Roy recognized as his sleepy way of nuzzling, making his way to the Alpha. He brushed a thumb-holed hand in Erica’s face and used it to push her head away, much to her displeasure and the Shaye pack horror.

He plopped sideways on Alpha Hale's lap and tucked his head under his chin.

Derek’s arms immediately locked around him and he seemed to settle then huff. “You were not there when I woke up.”

The wolf chuckled. "I wanted to let you sleep more while I tended to our guests. You were up late last night."

One brown eye opened. “Whose fault was that?”

Derek’s grin was sharp. "Mine."

The young man slapped at the Alpha’s chest tiredly but tilted his head up when Derek placed a finger underneath his chin and accepted the kiss.

The other pack was gasped when they were suddenly hit with the scent of _Alpha-Mate._

The Alpha pair kissed sweetly for a short moment before Stiles tucked his head back down, but kept his eyes open.

The man looked over at Shaye when he spoke. "I apologize," he spoke, "I seemed to have assumed that the blonde-"

"Erica." Stiles supplied.

"- _Erica_ , was your mate, Hale."

The said blonde snorted from her new position on Stiles’ lower thighs.

Derek shook his head. "No apology is needed, Shaye, the intent was purposeful. It gives us a slight edge over those who may see us as enemies."

Roy laughed. "It certainly worked on us. Hale, you have the prettiest mate if ever I have seen, barring my little Rhea here of course."

Stiles smiled and turned slightly towards the pack. "I am Stiles," he pointed up to Derek, "this one’s mate and half of the Alpha pair of the Hale pack, abbreviated."

"Abbreviated?"

"Yes, after we mated and my dad made us get married." Stiles glared at the man in the Sheriff’s clothes.

The man just grinned. "I always said I would make an honest man out of you, son."

"Anyway, Derek was the one to suggest that we hyphenate our names even though I was fully prepared to take his. Said it was the mark of a new Hale generation, a better one. Our full name is Stilinski-Hale; it is a mouthful, however, so we just keep it as Hale until it counts."

Jessy spoke up. "That is so sweet."

Stiles reached up and pet his mate’s face with a grin. "Is it not?"

 She brightened "I am-"

 "-Jessy, I know." Stiles stood again, because he was still a gentleman, and shook all of their hands starting with Roy.

The man pulled him into a hug and lifted him up. He absently had the thought that if he was not already mated, Derek would probably try and kill him.

_What progress._

But he was, and Stiles just hugged back with a grin. He liked this pack.

He kissed Rhea’s hand and gripped Jessy’s arm.

Jessy pulled away with a gasp when her now bright green eyes landed on his odd red color.

"Oh my god." Roy turned to her. "Roy consider us well protected if they choose to run with us."

"What?"

"Alpha Hale is not a druid." Stiles gave her a warning look only she saw, making her fidget. "He is much more powerful than one of us. He knows magic I cannot even _dream_ of."

Roy turned to him but he was already plopping back in Derek’s lap and putting his feet on Jackson’s rump as his front half was buried under the couch pawing at something.

"Um, Hale?" Rhea finally piped up. She flinched when they both turned to her. "I think there is something wrong with one of your pups."

"Oh Jackson’s fine, he is getting one of our _eavesdroppers_." And as he said so there was a yelp and a long drawn out whine as he was triumphant in his search and pulled out two wolf pups, one in his mouth and the other by the tail under his paw.

He dropped them in Stiles’ lap and padded away after a pat from his Alpha-Female.

Boyd appeared from somewhere (when did he leave?) and dropped off another.

Lydia reached over them and placed the last carefully with the rest.

Stiles sighed happily and leaned back on his wolf as he checked over their pups. "I knew we kept them for a reason Der."

The Alpha only chuckled and rubbed a thumb over the nearest pup’s head.

"Well," Roy sat back, eyes wide. "I have never seen such strong healthy pups in my life. And that is including mine. Males cannot usually birth more than two pups at a time and live. Why this pack is something else."

"Thank you, Alpha Roy."

"Please, if we are to be allies, Roy is fine."

"Then Stiles and Derek are fine for us as well."

"Since we are getting so familiar with one another," Stiles turned his full attention on the Shaye’s his ‘tired’ eyes clearing up and peering into the packs, "tell us what is _really_ bothering your pack."

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Roy was shook. "How-How did you know?"

Stiles looked sadly at the other Alpha. "I wish it was just her being pregnant. But something is clearly wrong here."

Rhea gasped, tears welling up in her eyes and her bear wrapped an arm around her.

"Jessy told us that this child will be a bear. It is a high risk already with ‘Ea being a wolf and all, but Jessy says she felt a presence on our little territory since she fell pregnant."

Scott spoke up. "Could it be her pack trying to take her back?"

"No, they did not feel like a wolf."

"A hunter?"

"Not human or harmful …. Much?" Jessy seemed confused.

"Much?"

"It actually felt kind of weak?"

Something sparked in the Alpha-Mate's eyes. "Weak _how_?"

"Kind of like it was wasting away the longer it stayed."

"Like _hungry_?"

Jessy paused, fear clouding her features. "Exactly."

Stiles' face went dark. "It may possibly be a Penanggal."

Everyone looked confused. "Penanggal?"

"Yes, she is literally a detached female head that is capable of flying, however as she flies her stomach and entrails dangle below her." He paused for the disgusted looks he received. "These organs are said to twinkle like fireflies as the Penanggal flies," Stiles made flashing motions with his hands, "but something is strange."

"What?"

"This is a myth of Southeastern Asia, there should not be-"

He pauses when it was both the alpha and his mate’s turn to pale in fear.

Rhea’s fear falls to a saddened state. "Asian, you say?"

"Yes, it is hardly mentioned in any other."

"O-Oh."

More tears.

At that Derek sits forward as well. "What is it?"

"My p-pack. The emissary is a druid from Laos."

It was the Hale’s turn to be shocked. "Oh."

Roy suddenly snarled, scaring the pups in Stiles' lap. "I do not understand. Meia and Travis love the twins."

Jessie’s face hardened in understanding. "It is not the twins that they loved."

Stiles finished it for her. "It was the fact that they were _wolves_."

* * *

 

Rhea took the tissues that Isaac offered her. She had been crying for the last few moments, coming to terms with the fact that her own family wanted to kill her unborn children.

Stiles padded in, now properly clothed, and handed her a tea that smelled quite … odd.

The omega looked up at the Alpha in question and he gave her a smile. "It is an herbal tea from the flowers grown right in my garden. It will soothe both you and the little ones."

"Thank you, Alpha Hale."

"Stiles, please, do not forget that you are an Alpha as well."

The woman blushed. "I-I am still not used to the title and you are still much higher than me."

"Not that much higher and we are both one in the same when it comes to mothering."

As he said that one of his quad made it up to the couch and sniffed Rhea then snuggled up to her.

"Oh my," She gasped, "how affectionate."

Stiles winked at her when she looked up at him then went to grab a suspicious looking pup who was sniffing around. He sniffed it once then went to take them outside.

Jessy giggled, now petting the pup who jumped onto the couch. "Potty training?"

"Yes, they were in the woods for the first two weeks of their life and so, do not like to stay inside much when they are in wolf form."

"Woods?" Roy asked.

"A wolf birth." Rhea clarified for him.

"Oh, right, Marie did that."

"So from their forms, I am guessing that you all have many nights in the woods?"

"Yeah. We usually only stay in the woods for special occasions but they love being outside."

Roy finally caught on, chuckling. "Where they can just go whenever they please."

The Hale pups just groaned in answer.

Jessy giggled, now playing with the pup. "Your pups are rather large, how old are they?"

Derek puffed up like he did every time someone mentioned that. "They are almost three months."

Roy laughed and pat the neighboring Alpha on the back.

The emissary picked up the pup she was playing with and gave it an Eskimo kiss. "Well, what are their names?"

"You are lucky to be holding our third, Sacha, one of our girls. She only gets out of bed for the most serious of reasons."

"Serious?"

Derek deadpanned. "Eat and play."

Jessy snorted out a laugh.

"The one Stiles took outside is our first, another girl named Cheska."

"Then there are our two boys, Mica," he pointed the pup playing with the rest of the pack, "then Ira, the one trying to sneakily burrow into my clothes."

The ball of fur on his back froze and Derek used a hand to push Ira up onto his shoulder. There was a whine and a small tongue peeked out to lick his neck in apology, but Derek just reached a finger underneath his collar to placate the pup.

"Can they shift?"

"They can but will not until we secure our bonds."

"Protection?"

"Protection."

"And when will we make this alliance true?"

"Tonight."

"Really? Rhea gasped. You do not want to … think about our offer?"

Stiles stepped back in with Cheska trailing behind him. "We already have."

 "What?"

Stiles grinned. "You think that we would let any pack near our territory that we do not observe first? And the entire time you have been here, we have cross-referenced your sources and Danny just confirmed everything for the pack."

Jessy’s eyes narrowed at that. "But not you?"

"Good catch, but to answer your question, I knew my answer to the moment you walked through my door."

"What?"

"That is impossible."

"It is not and I will tell you how after the bonds are secured." He caught Mica when he lunged for him. "We cannot give you all our cards."

 


End file.
